1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staplers and more particularly pertains to a new stapler with staple quantity indicator for notifying a user when only a predetermined amount of staples are left in a stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of staplers is known in the prior art. More specifically, staplers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,725; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,191; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,819; U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,519; U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,826; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,025.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stapler with staple quantity indicator. The inventive device includes a base, a cover pivotally coupled to the base, and a guide track pivotally coupled to the base and positioned between the cover and the base. The guide track is adapted for receiving staples therein. The guide track has opposite front and rear ends. The rear end is pivotally coupled to the base. A sliding block is slidably disposed in the guide track for pushing the staples towards the front end of the guide track. The sliding block is biased towards the front end of the guide track. A quantity indicating system detects when less than a predetermined amount of staples are left in the guide track. The quantity indicating system comprises an indicator light and a power source in electrical communication with the indicator light. The indicator light emits visible light when less than a predetermined amount of staples remain in the guide track.
In these respects, the stapler with staple quantity indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of notifying a user when only a predetermined amount of staples are left in a stapler.